You are my rescue
by DiePi
Summary: Ichigo can't decide what to do between his nightamre and his love. Will Hitsugaya be the rescue? IchixHitsuestablished. YAOI, LEMON in 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Bleach fanfiction in English with this coupling (Ichigo x Hitsugaya). If you don't like it, don't read, don't waste your time flaming it because our Shiro-chan will just freeze it. Hope you enjoy. Sorry about all the fluff, I couldn't help it (grins). Oh, the relationship is already established and the situation is a little different from original story but hey, let's not be picky about details, yeah? I usually stick with storyline and characters quite strictly but sometimes exceptions cannot be helped!! And... Because this one is angsty dreading Ichigo, it might look like Ichigo is uke but he is supposed to be seme... :( Think of it as one time that he suffers hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, do I really have to say the words out?

* * *

You are my rescue by Heuk Ya Ch.1

* * *

'...Dammit...'

Ichigo swore in his mind, looking up the sky of Sereitei. Every year, the day came, and along with it, the night came with its own companion. Even now Ichigo still couldn't get out of its grasp, even when he knew how much power he has. But it had never mattered. He was alone in his room every time the night came. Well, until Rukia came, but Rukia didn't 'see', only 'heard'. But what was he going to do this time?? With all these Hollow attacks, he couldn't leave Soul Society. All of the 13 divisions were stretched to limits, trying to cope with constant attacks, and to top it all, Ishida and Chad were both injured, pulled from the battle line. Inoue too busy helping the 4th division, Ichigo was now the only one who could help with the fight and it wasn't exaggeration if Ichigo was said to be doing a whole division's job on his own on battlefield.

'How can I get around this situation... It was good they got us off the duty even if it was just for 24 hours but...'

Sereitei was enjoying one of rare moments and peace and quiet today. There had been only a few Hollow attacks and even they were somewhat manageable ones. Seeing that the attack was on decrease (although you could never tell when it would peak again) and more importantly the divisions just too tired to fight, Yamamoto _chotaichou_ gave order for 6 divisions to take 24 hours off and the rest to be off duty when the 24 hours came to end. Ichigo, although he didn't officially belong to any of the divisions, was acknowledged as part of 10th division, along with the icy boy genius, Hitsugaya _taichou_. However, even though it was break that he longed for, he couldn't be all too happy with the timing. The hell butterfly carrying the order had come to him while he was out with Rukia and Renji, and instead of returning to 10th division to the person he was sure was waiting for him, he had come up to this hill. He was in a big dilemma.

'This kind of chance is probably not going to come again for long time... but... oh for god's sake, why today? I would have much preferred it if I didn't have to go to sleep tonight.'

When he first saw the true extent of Hollow attacks, Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able to return to the human world in time for their annual visit to his mum. Ichigo wrote to his family making some excuse about having to be away for some kind of compulsory course from his school and grew to accept the fact that it was the best he could do no matter how guilty he felt about it. He would visit his mum when he returns to the human world later. He just didn't expect he would get chance to spend night with his important person tonight out of all the nights.

June 16. He always had nightmare on this night. Reliving that night he still blames himself for. Then the rain would change to blood, the overflowing river would change to blood, his little hands would be dripping with blood. Just as he finally gets enough energy to take his eyes off his hands, suddenly the now teenage Ichigo would find himself in black square room, blood slowly rising from the ground, soaking him wet, and slowly oh so slowly, suffocating him not with lack of oxygen but with its sticky feeling all around him. His own voice would echo through the room, calling him a murderer, a killer.

Ichigo knew very well what he was like through the night. With no rescue to come, he would sweat, cry, bite his lip and curl himself into a ball so tightly that the next day, he would have muscle ache all over his body.

'...He can't know about it... not when things are like this... but... what can I say to get away from night with him when we are both off duty for once in however long it has been...?'

* * *

"Histugaya _taichou_! It's your holiday!! You shouldn't be here, slaving over paperwork!!"

Hitsugaya couldn't help but to frown when Matsumoto bounced in, her big breasts somehow managing not to fall out the dangerously low V neck. As soon as her break started, she had been over to the 4th division to visit Inoue.

"And just whose paperwork would these be?"

"Ah.. Ah hahahaha..."

Seeing Matsumoto giving her usual laugh with sweat drop, Hitsugaya was about to return his attention to the paper when suddenly a hand swiped it out of his view.

"Matsumoto..."

"Nope, this wouldn't do, _taichou_! You haven't had single break since god knows when, plus, it's your first break that you can spend with Ichigo!! Speaking of which, where's Ichigo?"

"I don't know. Now, give me that back."

"Ah, _taichou_, have you not thought that maybe Ichigo needs you right now?"

"What are you on about?"

"Ah? _Taichou_, you don't know?"

"Matsumoto, I'm definitely not going to play games with you. Either tell me what it is, or give me that goddamn paper back."

Matsumoto frowned. Maybe her _taichou_ really did not know. Stupid stubborn Kurosaki Ichigo did not tell him anything at all. What would have happened if she didn't see Inoue today and got warning about it?

"_Taichou_, have you seen Ichigo today?"

"Early in the morning."

"Did he seem ... anything ... different?"

"His rietsu was bit uptight but whose isn't. ...Matsumoto, what are you getting at?"

When Hitsugaya's eyes turned serious, Matsumoto just looked at her _taichou_ for a while then started to stack the papers away.

"_Taichou_, I'll deal with the paperwork, so please, go and find Ichigo."

"...Is he injured?"

"No, he's probably somewhere around Sereitei, but he needs you right now. Well, he probably will push you away but you will have to stay with him."

Hitsugaya's face was now showing mainly concern but with some curiosity. What could it be that Matsumoto actually volunteers herself to do the paperwork? When Ichigo did not return to 10th division, Hitsugaya had simply thought that Ichigo was probably at 4th division or with Renji and Rukia since he hadn't seen them for awhile. Hitsugaya had decided to get some paperwork out of the way while waiting for the evening when Ichigo would no doubt return to him. They were possessive of each other but also knew the importance of their own lives. When he realized Matsumoto wasn't going to tell him anything, Hitsugaya took off to find the strawberry he has come to love so much.

* * *

Time passed by and Ichigo still hadn't found the right excuse he could tell his little ice prince. In fact, he hadn't even decided whether he was going to stay with Toshiro for the night or not. They hadn't shared a bed for long time now, and he knew chance like this was rarity. For a while now, all they got was few stolen kisses, few hidden gentle touches, just few glances at each other while fighting. He longed to hold his prince in his arms, nuzzle his nose in that soft, snow-like white hair, then get a good, long kiss. It was his idea of heaven. But what was he going to do at night? Hitsugaya Toshiro was not weak, hell, everyone in Soul Society knew that. However, Ichigo also knew how tired his Toshiro was, it barely showed on that pretty face of his but Ichigo had come to learn all the small signs that Toshiro unconsciously showed. He definitely did not want to burden his prince any further. Then, just as he was messing up his orange hair again, familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"Kurosaki, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Toshiro!"

Hitsugaya was scowling at him with his arms crossed. When he left the 10th division and tried to detect Ichigo's rietsu, Hitsugaya was confused. Ichigo's rietsu was fluctuating so much that Hitsugaya couldn't pinpoint his location. It kept peaking up then disappearing and trying to feel the rietsu was just making locating Ichigo even more confusing. In the end, Hitsugaya gave up on rietsu, resorting to good old ways of footwork. He had walked around probably half of Sereitei at least when he had finally found Ichigo, sitting on top of the hill. However, behind the scowl, Hitsugaya was now genuinely concerned. Ichigo was bad at feeling others' rietsu alright, but he always felt Hitsugaya's at least. This time, Ichigo didn't even realize he was there until he spoke. Something was seriously up with his strawberry.

"Toshiro, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask same thing."

Hitsugaya sat down next to Ichigo who lowered his gaze from Hitsugaya at his reply. Soft breeze blew through Hitsugaya's white hair and Ichigo's bright orange hair. Silence crept in but Hitsugaya didn't say anything. If anything, Ichigo's fluctuating rietsu was a dead giveaway that something was wrong and he knew Ichigo knew about it too.

"Toshiro, you been looking for me?"

Hitsugaya just sent daggers with his eyes to Ichigo, for asking such a stupid question. Ichigo just smiled awkwardly. What was wrong with him, Ichigo doesn't do anything 'awkwardly'. After another silence, Hitsugaya gave in. Normally between them, it was Ichigo who did the talking but at times like this, he didn't have choice but to give in.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at him with bit of surprise. Even after they confirmed their love for each other, Hitsugaya was still Hitsugaya and most of the time called him Kurosaki. Only times that he would call him Ichigo was when they were making love or when he got serious (even more than usual, that is.). So his Toshiro knew something was up with him, but that was expected. But did he know exactly what?

"Did anyone tell you anything?"

"No. Matsumoto kept hinting something but wouldn't tell me anything.

"Did Rangiku-san meet Orihime by any chance today?"

"She did, actually. Now, can I find out what is going on in my own boyfriend's head rather than having to endure Matsumoto's annoying hinting?"

Ichigo smiled at Toshiro calling him 'his own boyfriend'. Toshiro rarely said anything like that, when he did, it was his ways of showing concern indirectly although most of the time, the whole phrase had more than little bite.

"I..."

Ichigo still couldn't decide. Now that he's got Toshiro sitting right next to him, the urge to spend this short break with him was stronger than ever. But tonight, his darkest night will come and pull him into its twisted world again... Seeing that Ichigo couldn't quite get his words out, Hitsugaya stood up. The sun was setting now.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo came out of his internal arguments to find Hitsugaya standing in front of him with his hand out. He was simply looking at Ichigo with his teal orbs. Hitsugaya now could clearly see Ichigo's eyes, love, longing, confusion and... fear? With small sigh, Hitsugaya spoke again, keeping his eye contact with Ichigo.

"Ichigo. When you hesitate to do something with me, I know it's because you are worried about me, not because you don't want to do it or you are worried about yourself. I don't know what it is, what you are worried about. All I can tell is something big, something I do not yet know, because nothing I know can throw you off like this. I will not ask. But I don't care about whatever that could happen that you are worrying over. This is our only chance to spend time together. Don't waste any more of the precious time. I'll still be with you, just fine, at the end of whatever it is."

Ichigo stared at Toshiro. Toshiro definitely did not know what Ichigo was worrying about or what tomorrow meant for him, yet... yet Toshiro's words were enough to give him the courage he needed. Ichigo agreed with Toshiro. Toshiro would be with him, just fine, at the end of tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter's up… Is it going any good? It wasn't supposed to be this long but somehow ended up becoming three chapter story. This chapter's got lemon!!! BE AWARE!! No children should be reading this!!! You can jump to third chapter, I don't think you would miss out much. I have marked from exactly where the lemon starts, so you can stop reading at that point if you want.

* * *

You are my rescue by Heuk Ya Ch.2

* * *

By the time Hitsugaya and Ichigo returned to 10th division, the sun had almost set and the sky was getting ready to greet the darkness that would soon surround the Soul Society. Two had dinner together then settled for snuggling in bed, with Ichigo leaving feather light kisses on Toshiro's face. Hitsugaya was feeling warm, comfortable and content but he was still keeping check on Ichigo's rietsu which had calmed down a lot but still fluctuating. Taking his chance to open his eyes when Ichigo's kiss trailed down to his neck, Hitsugaya pulled Ichigo's face off his neck and down to his face to give him a gentle but long kiss. By now, darkness had already set around them and there was no light but both could tell they were smiling.

"It's been so long since last time I slept with you."

"With Soul Society like this... It's little hard to find time to properly sleep in bed let alone be with someone else."

Hearing Toshiro's already half-asleep voice, Ichigo felt a pang of guilt and panic inside. They had already decided that they will just rest and sleep tonight but... Although they battled together, he knew Toshiro had much more to do as captain of 10th division than himself. Plus, knowing him, he probably had not allowed himself to be behind with any of the usual work, catching few odd hour naps whenever he could. Was it really the right decision to stay with his tired prince tonight? But the dice had already been rolled. At that time, as if he felt Ichigo's worries, Toshiro spoke, snuggling closer to Ichigo.

"I don't care if anything happens, as long as I get some time to spend with you. It's not like I sleep much anyway. I'm actually surprised you are the one who first suggested to rest. Thought something else would be on your mind."

Ichigo blushed at Toshiro's last words, he knew exactly what his little treasure meant by them. Well, with Toshiro squirming to get closer to Ichigo, his hormones were definitely not helping him to rest but the prospect of what waited for him tonight kept his dirty thoughts away. But then...

"Can I take it that you are making an offer?"

"Ku.ro.sa.ki.I.chi.go."

"Just asking, you are the one who first mentioned."

Short silence was followed by muffled small laugh. Then suddenly the warmth at his side left Ichigo only to be replaced by soft lips on his own. Ichigo smiled but at same time, thanked for his luck for giving him such a wonderful person. Toshiro knew Ichigo was not just bothered but scared at something and was really going out of his way to cheer him up, to let Ichigo know he was there. After all, it's been only handful number of times that Toshiro initiated the kiss. During the kiss, Toshiro had moved to straddle Ichigo's hip and when the passionate kiss ended, beautiful teal orbs looking down at him. Ichigo cupped those soft cheeks in his hand with his thumb brushing over the glistening lips.

"I love you so much, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Toshiro's face blushed to deep red at these words and he buried his face at Ichigo's neck. Ichigo smiled, he was still so shy and embarassed to hear the words let alone say them. Toshiro gave a small nod at Ichigo's neck. It was his way of saying 'I love you too'.

* * *

**LEMON WARNING**

* * *

Ichigo kissed the top of white hair and brought the face up again for another searing kiss. This time, Ichigo was on top of Toshiro at the end of the kiss. Ichigo then kissed Toshiro's forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his lips, following the trail down to the neck. Feeling his breathing getting faster, Toshiro gave more space for Ichigo to leave those feather light yet hot kisses. Then as he came to the beating pulse, Ichigo sucked then licked the bruised skin, eliciting gasp from the boy genius under him. With Toshiro's two small hands tightly clutching his shoulder, Ichigo ever so slowly moved down, opening the white yukata Toshiro was wearing, revealing the snow-white skin. The chest was moving slightly faster than usual and the skin seems to glow in the dark. Ichigo continued his administration of kisses down the chest to the nipples where he sensually whirled his tongue around. Toshiro's hands left the shoulders to bury themselves in Ichigo's orange hair and Toshiro arched up, biting his lip swallowing the moan that almost left his mouth.

"Toshiro... Let me hear you... please."

Toshiro opened his eyes at gentle words to find Ichigo now hovering above his face. Ichigo's hands were still roaming around this body now travelling lower and lower. Then with another passionate kiss, the yukata was completely opened and Ichigo trailed downwards again. His hand played around inside Toshiro's slender thighs while his mouth left its marks along the chest and flat tummy. Toshiro's small moans finally left his lips and Ichigo smiled inwardly. To hear the ice prince moan and see him squirm underneath him was just pure ecstasy and Ichigo seriously hoped for his life that he would be the only one who would get the chance. Then Ichigo's hand reached its destination and wrapped around Toshiro's penis. Ichigo could hear Toshiro gasp somewhere above him then flopping back down onto the pillow. Ichigo started to slowly move his hand up and down, listening to Toshiro's moan getting louder and louder. What a sound. Ichigo could easily get off on that sound alone.

"Ha...Ichigo..."

Feeling Toshiro bucking his hip, Ichigo gave a lick with his tongue just where his hands had left. Toshiro hands clenched the sheet underneath him, and his breathing was completely ragged. Ichigo then put the hard penis in his mouth and slowly licked the top.

"AH!! I..chigo..."

Ichigo didn't stay on teasing for long. Afterall, it was more so that Toshiro was treating him to this tonight, Ichigo knew. Toshiro probably would let him do whatever he wants but Ichigo wouldn't take advantage of the situation especially when he knew he was being treated and how tired his prince already was. Ichigo's head soon started to bob up and down and Toshiro's moan got louder with the speed of it.

"Ichi... go... Ichigo...!! I'm..."

Ichigo knew fully what Toshiro wanted to say and he gave last long suck, bringing his head up. Just as he expected, Toshiro came with his eyes tightly shut, screaming Ichigo's name. Ichigo couldn't help smiling looking down at Toshiro. Toshiro, just after he had come, was yet again different from the relaxed Toshiro he usually saw. This Toshiro was... just completely off, all his restrains turned off, and absolutely drop dead gorgeous. With gentle kiss on those pout lips, Ichigo brought Toshiro's attention back.

"Ready?"

Toshiro nodded at the whispered words and pulled out a small bottle from under his pillow. Ichigo squeezed the bottle, covering his fingers with the cool sleek lube. Then he slowly put one finger in Toshiro's tight entrance at same time giving breathtaking kiss. Toshiro made some sort of sound but wrapped his arm around Ichigo's neck, pulling him closer. Soon second finger followed then third finger, very slowly stretching for what would soon come.

"I..chigo.. do it..."

Ichigo looked down at Toshiro's flushed face then nodded. Sitting between Toshiro's legs, he gently and slowly pushed in, putting his arm around Toshiro's slim waist. Once he was fully in, Ichigo waited for the sign from Toshiro whose hands were clenched around his arms. After few breathing, Toshiro gave a small nod and Ichigo gently pulled Toshiro up into his arms so that they were both sitting up. When Toshiro wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder, Ichigo slowly started to move. With every move, there was whimper which soon changed to moans. They kept hold of each other tightly and rocked together. Toshiro's lips were constantly searching for Ichigo's and the tightness and warmth were overflowing through Ichigo's whole body. Passionate yet gentle. Tonight was one of those nights. No rough handling or prolonged teasing. Pure love and care.

"Ichi...go... god... Ichigo... I'm..."

"To..shiro..."

Toshiro's arms tightened around Ichigo's neck as Toshiro got closer and closer to the climax. Ichigo felt himself getting close too and moved faster, keeping his hold on Toshiro's waist tight.

"Oh.. god... I... Ichigo..!!"

"Toshiro..!!"

With nails digging into Ichigo's skin, Toshiro came and the sudden tightness was more than Ichigo could endure. Calling out each other's name, they climaxed together and stayed like that until they had come back down to earth. Toshiro still had his face buried in Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo's fast rough breathing was tickling Toshiro's ear. When he thought all the flashes he saw at his climax had disappeared, Ichigo slowly lifted Toshiro off himself and laid him down back on the bed. Toshiro opened his eyes lazily, now filled with sleep and looked at Ichigo.

"Ichi.."

"Shh... Let's sleep. We are both tired, right?"

Toshiro snorted, closing his eyes. Well, Toshiro was still Toshiro, Ichigo thought, lying down next to his lover.

"Toshiro.."

"Hmmm??"

"_Arigato_."

"..._Baka_."


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter! No lemon in this one, for those who didn't read second chapter, basically they've now fallen asleep-- Hope you are enjoying. I'm sorry the name constantly changes from Hitsugaya to Toshiro. Mmm…. To Ichigo, he's Toshiro but to others and himself, he's Hitsugaya, if you see what I mean? That's why the name keeps changing. I hope it's not really ruining the story, let me know what you think.

* * *

You are my rescue by Heuk Ya Ch.3

* * *

Hitsugaya opened his eyes slowly and realized it was still late at night. Something had waked him up. Feeling slightly irritated at being woken up from once-in-a-lifetime deep sleep, he looked around to find what got him out of his peaceful slumber. And he didn't have to look far. 

Ichigo was looking horrible. Absolutely pale, pallid and soaked with sweat, he had curled into a tight ball. The tension in all the muscles were easily visible and tears were constantly flowing down his cheeks. And yet he wasn't making a single sound. Nothing escaped through the tightly shut mouth. Ichigo wasn't allowing himself to make any sound. Or he was too paralyzed to even make any sound. Now that he felt for it, Hitsugaya realized Ichigo's rietsu was just crazy now. Trying to retain and calm Ichigo's rietsu within his own, Histugaya started to shake Ichigo to wake him up.

"Ichigo!!!! Ichigo!!! Kurosaki Ichigo, open your eyes!!! Wake up!!"

Ichigo was back in the world of his nightmare. His mother dying in front of his eyes. Blood dripping from his small hands. The black room, filling up with the thick, red blood. His own voice yelling at him, echoing around the room. He didn't know what to do. Even if he did, he couldn't. He was just paralyzed.

'I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...'

With his eyes tight shut and hands over his ears, he just repeated those words over and over again. Even he covered his ears with his hands, his own voice shouting at him could not be stopped. 'Murderer' and 'killer' echoed around the room, the blood vibrating every time. Blood was now up to his waste.

'I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...'

Then he thought he heard something. Something that he had never heard in this room. Something that did not belong to his own voice.

-...go... Ichi... Kuro... Kurosaki Ichigo!!!!-

As Hitsugaya's voice rang out through the black room, suddenly everything froze over. The voice stopped. The whole room was now covered in glistening ice. Ichigo slowly put his hands down, opening his tearful eyes. The torture room had suddenly changed to something so beautiful. He finally managed to find his voice and croaked.

-...Toshiro...-

Hitsugaya stopped shouting when he felt Ichigo suddenly relax. Then slowly, Ichigo's eyes opened. For a while, they were glazed and out of focus, tears still streaming down.

"Ichigo, look at me."

Ichigo's eyes, still filled with fear, turned to Toshiro's voice, soon finding the cerulean eyes.

"...Toshiro."

Without saying a word, Hitsugaya hugged Ichigo as hard as he can. He wouldn't say it out in words but when he couldn't wake Ichigo up, Hitsugaya had panicked. To see Ichigo, THE Kurosaki Ichigo, who he never really had to worry for his safety, who single-handedly saved Soul Society, like this was something he definitely had not expected. Hitsugaya could feel Ichigo still shaking slightly in his arms.

"Toshiro."

Ichigo put his arms around Hitsugaya. His eyes were coming back to focus and his voice was coming back to him. He could feel his hands trembling and Hitsugaya just hugged him tighter. For a while, they just shared the silence while both of them calmed down.

"..Do you want to tell me anything?"

Hitsugaya broke the thick silence first, still keeping his arms around Ichigo. After a while, he could feel Ichigo nodding. So he waited in silence again, and Ichigo started talking with small sigh.

"Tomorrow... June 17th is... the day my mum died."

"..."

"She... was killed by a hollow that I tried to save, not realizing it wasn't a real person. I.. was too young to tell."

Hitsugaya's arms tightened around Ichigo. With Ichigo being bigger than Hitsugaya, it wasn't cocooning warmth, nevertheless Ichigo was feeling safe and thankful for it.

"I'm normally ok... but just for this night every year... I... have nightmares. Of the time mum died. Then this black room filling up with blood. My own voice screaming at me, calling me murderer and killer."

Ichigo sighed again. Then he finally realized it was still late at night and that he had woken Hitsugaya up just as he worried.

"I'm sorry, I woke you up, didn't I..."

"So that was what you were worrying about."

"..."

"_Baka_."

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I... didn't want to leave you alone in Soul Society with things like this... I... I didn't think we would get break tonight either and.."

"We would have done fine without you here for few days. Although, maybe it was good that you stayed over here with me. "

"I know. I still didn't want to leave you."

"Your mother might not be too happy to hear that."

"I think she might have scolded for leaving my lover behind in battlefield actually."

Ichigo could hear Toshiro snorting softly and couldn't help but smile a little. His Toshiro, his ice prince was his rescue, he rescued Ichigo from the depth of his own nightmare, freezing everything. He tightened his hold around Toshiro's waist and nuzzled his nose in the soft fresh-scented hair.

"..._Arigato_."

"..._Baka_."


End file.
